


Injection

by candicame



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candicame/pseuds/candicame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on irl experience so not exactly porn but def nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injection

The man sat on the edge of the bed, cautiously reading the instructions he was positive he had already committed to memory, but his poor charge was shaking in fear and anticipation, unable to tear his eyes away from his lover. The older man couldn't help but smile and reached out, holding the tiny package in one hand in order to free the other to gently stroke his pet's face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" he asked.  
  
The boy's dark eyes fluttered from the package to his lover's face and back. "I made you buy it. I want to do it. I'm just terrified and I can't keep my eyes closed. You know I have a needle thing."  
  
"I know it but I don't understand it. You're covered in piercings and tattoos. How can you have a 'thing' about needles?" he sighed and turned his eyes back to the package, gripping it firmly again and looking at the same diagram for the hundredth time. "Do you want to do it or not?"  
  
"I want to try it. Only..." He turned his eyes away, down to the sheets.  
  
"Only what?"  
  
"Can you blindfold me first? I can't keep my eyes closed and I don't want to see it." His eyes darted back to the package in his lover's hands.  
  
"No, because it goes in your dick and if I do that you'll jerk and wind up hurting yourself." His voice was firm this time, bordering on annoyed.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"V" his master was certainly annoyed this time, "No. If you want it, just lie back and spread your legs. Don't move and it'll be over in a few seconds."  
  
The boy took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He closed his eyes and pushed himself against the wrought iron headboard; wrapped his delicate fingers around the bars and clung for dear life. This had been a terrible idea; but he had become obsessed ever since he learned that the Tri-Mix existed. According to his sordid internet search history, it was used by porn stars and subs alike to maintain aching erections for hours at a time; an idea too intoxicating to pass up. Of course the only downside was that an equally sordid past had left him with a crippling fear of needles that made even a routine physical a chore; having blood drawn left him woozy and light headed. The very thought of a needle anywhere on his body caused every muscle inside him to tense; forcing his lithe frame to shake.  
  
"You ready, baby?" his master's voice was a sweet, soothing connection to the real world. He felt a hand on his cock and heard the chuckle that came from deep in his wide chest. "I thought you said you were afraid."  
  
"I'm fucking terrified," the boy's grip was becoming painful as his nails dug into his skin, "Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
"Nah," there was a playfulness in his master's voice, "You're bullshitting me. You've got a raging hard-on already."  
  
"Because I'm scared- you know goddamn well that's a fucking thing; will you please just do it already?" his demeanor changed instantly, the outburst melting into a pathetic mew, "Please?"  
  
The man had opened the package and was shaking the small vile. His pet watched with rapt attention as he pulled out the syringe and punctured the seal. He pulled slowly, watching the liquid inside match up to the tiny numbers, overfilled a little and pushed out the excess along with any air. He carefully set the bottle on the bedside table and picked up the alcohol swab. The touch of the cold fabric to his warm flesh made his pet jump.  
  
"Don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry," the boy was actually crying now; small tears sliding off his cheekbones and into the pillowcases.  
  
"I'm serious. Don't jump like that. You can break the needle. This thing is tiny. Just relax. Shss. Look at me," he reached up and pulled his lover's face; forcing the boy to meet his gaze, "Relax, alright? I'm going to do it."  
  
He couldn't control himself. As the needle pierced his skin he not only jerked, he let out a pathetic whining noise.  
  
"Shss, look. V, look." his master cooed supportivly, "It's in. It's in." He pushed down slowly on the syringe, and the liquid seeped into the tube. He pulled out the empty needle and held it up for his charge to see. "See, baby? Look at that. Good boy."  
  
The boy below him didn't say anything. He couldn't. He let go of the bars and grabbed his master's shoulders, burying his face in his chest. He was gasping for air, clinging for dear life- the man threw the needle in the general direction of the trash and pushed the boy to the bed, forcing him into the mattress; something had to be terribly wrong.  
  
"God, it burns" His pet managed to blurt between gasps, "You got it out of the fridge how does it burn" he trailed off, eyelids fluttering, fighting against the hands on his shoulder, but he was no match for the man twice his size.  
  
"You ok? Should I call the hospital?" The concern in his master's voice wasn't lost on him, but the tiny body below just kept writhing- eventually reaching up to grab at his forearms and jerk upwards, arching his back and thrusting his hips.  
  
"Na" the boy had changed gears entirely- now he didn't seem able to keep his eyes open, "No" he managed the word with great difficulty, "I'm gonna;"  
  
He gasped again, fingers digging into his master's flesh, the burning sensation from the shot had spread; covering his cock, his balls, even his thighs and lower stomach- it was too much too fast. A blinding, searing pain, a rush of heat- and suddenly he was cumming in jerking, satisfying spasms.  
  
"Well I think that's the opposite of what it's supposed to do," his master sighed, disappointed. "You dumb slut. You scared the shit out of me." He leaned down to cup the boy's face and shove their lips together, letting the poor thing melt into the embrace; his arms now wrapped limply around his neck. He pulled back with a satisfied grin, "Don't fucking scare me like that. I think I might have to punish you for that."  
  
The boy leaned up to peck his lips again and answered, "It still hurts tho."  
  
"Does it?" The man rolled to his side and reached between his pet's legs- and the slightest touch caused the poor thing to jump as his cock stood to attention instantly. He chuckled and tried again, this time grabbing him firmly at the base, "Seems like it is working then."  
  
His pet arched his back again and made a cute, animalistic noise, "It's an ache. God it feels so good."  
  
His master squeezed and the boy squirmed. He smiled and looked down at his pathetic little bundle of nerves. He had that intense look; that mixture of pleasure and a deep seated pain that pushed him to the edge and back; made him swoon and beg and thrash-  
  
It was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> So Trimix actually comes in a pen, kind of like an epipen, but I thought that the visual of the syringe would be better. Trimix is a real thing, that you can buy, and you do inject it into your dick for an instant erection. And it works REALLY well.


End file.
